


time did reverse

by BabadookBabe



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aragorn is Alana, Black Character(s), Blood, Character Death, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal AU, Hannibal inspired, Injury, Multi, Murder, Murder Family, Nonbinary Character, Tauriel is Will, Violence, arwen and Éowyn and tauriel are all in love, arwen is hannibal, everything is tragic, gay murder family, hannibal season 2, hannibal season 2 ending, hannibal spoilers, in the most violent and tragic way, murder spouses, tauriel is black and nonbinary in all my fics, they/them pronouns, Éowyn is Abigail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 16:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabadookBabe/pseuds/BabadookBabe
Summary: “Do you believe you could change me, the way I changed you?”“I already did.”





	time did reverse

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is basically the ending of hannibal season 2 retold with my fave LOTR characters in a modern setting. I like just got the idea for this a half an hour ago so it might be messy but I thoroughly enjoy writing Arwen this way. Enjoy!

_“You can make it all go away_

_put your head back, close your eyes_

_wade into the quiet of the stream…”_

And with those words she was gone, and all Tauriel could feel was the pain.  Arwen had gutted them like a fish, and a former surgeon always knew just where and how to cut. Blood was everywhere, and they almost couldn’t drag themselves one handedly a foot over to where Éowyn was lying, blood pouring from the deep gash in her pale throat.

_“Do you believe you could change me, the way I changed you?”_

_“I already did.”_

Sobbing, they covered her throat with a shaking russet hand in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, the other hand covering their own stomach.

Unknown and unseen to the victims inside, Arwen had stepped out into the night and into the rain, raising her elegant face to the sky. Lips parting, she let the rain wash over her, both relishing her pain and despising it.

_A new beginning is here- I will take it and mold it into my own_

Raising a steady hand, she ran it down her face slowly, cold water washing the red from her milk-white skin.

_“I have let you know me. See me. I gave you a rare gift. But you didn’t want it.”_

_“Didn’t I?”_

Inside Tauriel was sobbing harder, the hand on Éowyn’s throat slipping away when they realized it was hopeless. Éowyn was almost gone and there was nothing they could do to stop that. They were both convulsing, their wounds already too far gone.

“ _I forgive you, Tauriel. Will you forgive me?”_

Outside Arwen was slipping her jacket on over her bloodstained dress shirt, stepping past the FBI agent abandoned on the ground. He was still alive, barely, but Éowyn had pushed him from the second story window and onto pavement-even if he did survive…Arwen would be long gone by then.

_“Be blind, Aragorn. Don’t be brave.”_

If only he had just been _blind._

Walking away and out into the night, she didn’t look back as the approaching sound of sirens filled the air.

Back in the house, as Tauriel lay dying, they could hear the sound of labored breathing just off to the side. Turning, their vision becoming hazy, they could see the stag. It lay on the floor, it’s breathing becoming shallower and shallower, until finally-

It died.


End file.
